


Laundry Tale

by xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx



Category: EXO
Genre: Best Friends, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, alphaChanyeol, omegaBaekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx/pseuds/xXxDeViLiNwHiTexXx
Summary: Chanyeol thought Baekhyun had a crazy smelling ability. And Baekhyun said the alpha had a lazy ass. Between the argument of who had what, love came in the most unexpected way. Chanyeol didn't think he'd be able to live with the fact that his best would have someone to love, and the omega wasn't ready to accept his feeling for his tall best friend.It's a tale where two idiots learned how to loveMaybe a bit of how to kiss.And most importantly,how to do Laundry!
Relationships: best friends - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Laundry Tale

Baekhyun didn’t know if he was a bit too much of a clean freak, or his best friend was just being too lazy to do his laundry regularly. Whatever it was, he felt irritated at his alpha best friend.

“Oh my god Chanyeol! Your socks smell so fucking disgusting!” 

Baekhyun hated it when Chanyeol walked around his apartment with his god-knows-when washed socks that smell like raw bread dough that has been kept for over two weeks. 

“They smell fine. Not that bad. You just have unnecessarily sharp smelling sense.”

Baekhyun’s tall best friend replies nonchalantly. Tapping away in his phone. Not caring about the shorter male’s annoyed complains.

“It’s not my sharp smelling sense. It’s you being lazy as fuck to do your laundry and I’m sure your house smells like this as well.” 

Baekhyun knew his best friend’s apartment was a disaster. And he didn’t want to go there to destroy his smelling sense with the stench of sweat and colours and other chemicals what that may have been there for weeks now.

“When was the last time you did your laundries Chanyeol?” Baekhyun knew the answer all too well. And it was

“Eh.. I don’t remember really. Maybe two or three weeks ago?” 

“What the hell! Are you serious right now? I just hugged you when you came here! Now you’re saying you didn’t wash your hoodie for like a month?” 

Baekhyun was horrified. And his clean freak personality didn’t make it any easier. 

“It’s just too much of a pain. Doing laundry regularly.” Chanyeol just shrugged. 

“Seriously? You just have to put your clothes into the damn machine!” 

Baekhyun just yelled. Chanyeol didn’t understand why his omega best friend was screaming so much. 

“Then why don’t you do my laundry then?” 

Chanyeol offered. And Baekhyun looked shocked for a moment. But Chanyeol continued.

“Yeah, you have so much problem with me smelling, and I have problem with doing my laundry. So you should help me to do it.” 

Chanyeol put his phone down to look at the shorter male properly. 

“What?” 

Baekhyun looked shocked. Chanyeol for a moment wondered if he did a mistake, offering that to the shorter male. But he still went on.

“Yeah, do my laundry. I’ll pay you too.” 

Baekhyun was feeling funny. He would have gladly done the alpha’s laundry if he asked him nicely. Well, he basically did everything for the taller guy. He thought this was the only thing that was left for him to do anyway.

“How much?” Baekhyun asked in a hushed tone.

“What did you say Baek, I didn’t catch it.” 

“I asked how much can you pay me?” Baekhyun broke out of his shocked trance and asked the taller.

“You want money?” 

For a moment, Chanyeol couldn’t understand If the omega was joking or something.

“Yeah, why not? I clean your house, cook you dinner for like four days a week. I’m basically your house maid without a payment.” 

Baekhyun felt a laugh slowly bubbling in his chest looking at the alpha’s confused and shocked face.

And finally laughed out loud when the dumb alpha asked him not to ask for a lots of money because he’s trying to save up for his Europe tour or something.

“You don’t have to pay me dummy. Aish! You are so stupid for an alpha.” Baekhyun wiped the lone tear that escaped his eye while laughing his ass out at his best friend.

“Baekkk.. you’re no fun.” His tall best friend pouted. Jutting his lower lips out like a kid.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop. Dinner is ready. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”  
Baekhyun remembers he went to his living room to call Chanyeol for dinner in the first place. The baked pasta he made may have been cold by now. 

————————————

The following weekend, Chanyeol found himself in his apartment with his omega best friend. Who came to help him with his cleaning issue.

“I can’t believe you are a teacher of a goddamn university. You’re such a bad influence for your students.” 

Baekhyun said as he put clothes thrown all over the floor of the said alpha’s apartment in a basket.

“Hey! My students love me!” Chanyeol protested.

“Yeah, I’m sure they just love your pretty face and voice yeol.” 

And Chanyeol felt his face getting a bit warmer hearing his best friend saying something like this so casually.

“Yeah, what can they do? I’m irresistible.” Chanyeol said as he gave the shorter male a toothy grin.

And his small smile never fails to make Baekhyun’s heart flutter.

“Yeah Yeah, keep telling that to yourself Yeol.” 

Baekhyun brushes his friend offhandedly.

Some hours into Baekhyun’s cleaning process, he accidentally discovered Chanyeol’s “secret box” hidden in his closet, with piles of clothes on it. 

“Omo! What is this!” Baekhyun almost screamed.

Chanyeol who was in the living room, couldn’t understand what the omega was talking about. So he headed to his bed room with the broom he was using to dust things off. And to Chanyeol’s horror, he saw his best friend peeking inside his supposed “secret box”. 

“Ooh! I got to know something totally new about you Yeol.”

Baekhyun said mischievously as he waved a ring vibrator in front of the alpha’s eyes. 

Chanyeol, for some moment was totally stuck to the ground. He felt a sudden heat coursing through his spine, slowly reaching his ears and cheeks. But it’s not the box that he was afraid of being found. It was something else.

His sketchbook…

It was kept just under the box Baekhyun had pulled out.

Baekhyun was having so much fun teasing his taller friend. He always loved how Chanyeol’s ears turn red whenever he is embarrassed. He always feels this urge to pinch them. To see if they turn even redder.

“It’s okay Yeol. I have them too.” Baekhyun finally says as he drops the ring back in the box. 

Chanyeol again looked surprised. Baekhyun didn’t know why. 

“Why do you have them?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun raised an eye brow at his friend’s stupid question.

“I need something to tend my heat Yeol. The suppressant always doesn’t work that good.” Baekhyun said while putting the box back in the closet.

Chanyeol felt weird. He didn’t know why. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun wasn’t that type of omega who would ask other alphas to help them through their heat even though it was a very common practice. But in this case, there was no alpha involved. Its a weird type of feeling where he was feeling angry at those toys that Baekhyun had. 

“I need to make lunch. And you have NO GROCERIES!” Baekhyun yelled. 

“Uh.. I eat at your place most of the time..?” Chanyeol replied awkwardly.

Baekhyun looked back at his best friend for a moment. 

“Okay I’m writing a list, grab these from the store for me. I don’t want to eat take outs today.” 

As soon as Baekhyun left the room, Chanyeol pulled the door of his closet open. And checked if his sketch book was okay or not.  
"Geez! I almost had an attack !" Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh.

Chanyeol was out to grab some groceries and Baekhyun was thinking what he should do next. And the messed up closet popped up in his head suddenly.

Baekhyun headed towards the alpha’s bed room and opened his closet. And bunch of clothes just fell over him.

“What the fuck”

It was even messier than the time Baekhyun opened it a while ago. 

“This is insane!” Baekhyun mumbled to himself.

And there was something, that was kept under Chanyeol’s secret box. 

Curious, Baekhyun pulled the thing out of it’s hidden place. And it was a sketch book. A really fancy one. With marble cover. And something engraved on it.

_**Baekhyun**_

Baekhyun’s heart thumped loudly. Why did Chanyeol had a sketch book with his name engraved on it?

Baekhyun noticed his hands were shaking. He didn’t know why. It wasn’t unusual for an art teacher to have a sketchbook, right? 

And after hesitating for a moment, Baekhyun flipped the book open to meet with a picture of a baby. He would have thought it was just some baby if not because of the note the artist left after finishing.

_Baekhyun, one day old. Drawn from memory._

And Baekhyun gasped at that. 

And pages after pages….  
They all were sketches of him. Careful and delicate lines. With simple and well blended colours. Baekhyun looked at a version of himself he never could have see if he were see through his eyes.

Baekhyun crying,

Baekhyun smiling,

Baekhyun cooking,

Baekhyun staring into nothingness,

Baekhyun just being Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun felt like crying. Why did this stupid giant made these sketches?

Then suddenly the front door clicked open And pulled Baekhyun out of his trance. He quickly put the sketchbook back where it was and closed the closet.

Baekhyun’s face looked flushed somehow. And a nervous pheromone was floating around the taller’s apartment. And Chanyeol couldn’t understand why the smaller omega was feeling this way.

And Baekhyun could barely look at his tall best friend. The sketches of his kept popping in front of his eyes each time he looked into the giant’s eyes. The omega has been so good at keeping his certain emotions at bay all these years, he couldn’t understand if the sketchbook was acting as an Influencer for his feelings all of a sudden.

They decided to watch a movie together. After lunch. According to the omega, it was one of those rare weekends when they bonded with each other.Even though Chanyeol is like a freaking regular customer of Baekhyun’s service. 

Baekhyun had the movie browsed through the house owner’s digital TV. The TV Baekhyun was jealous of not having. 

The movie was just an excuse for Baekhyun to avoid the giant. Because he simply couldn’t leave but he couldn’t do anything that involved talking to the giant and looking at his fucking pretty face.

And eyes..

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were currently in the alpha’s bed room.With Chanyeol sitting on the floor, pressing his back against his bed Baekhyun was lying on.

But Baekhyun found himself not watching the movie at all. Well, he had watched it for like dozen of times now. Wouldn’t hurt if he didn’t watch it for once.

Chanyeol, freshly out of shower had his damp towel draped over his shoulder. Some of the taller’s hair were still wet. Droplets of water were wetting the towel over and over again. 

“Your hair is still wet Yeol. You should dry Them properly.” 

Hearing that Chanyeol craned his neck to look at his best friend lying in his bed. 

Baekhyun’s breath got caught In his throat as the taller flashed a smile at him. Lips curling Into a mischievous grin. And it did shits to the omega’s heart.

How long has it been? Since Baekhyun felt his heart fluttering when his alpha friend smiled at him like this? He couldn’t count. Nor did he want to.

Jongdae always tells him how much whipped he looks when Chanyeol’s name is mentioned. The omega doesn’t agree with his omega best friend though. Chanyeol and he always has been like brothers. How can he look whipped. 

_“You know what Baek, I may sound like those traditional wolfs. But..”_

Baekhyun clearly remembers his friend saying this.

_“Do you really think that an alpha and omega can be just-like-brothers?”_

Jongdae got up from his seat to fetch their order. They didn’t talk about it again.

Just thinking about being in love with Chanyeol felt kind of weird to him. And vice-versa. But a good type of weird. But he would never be brave enough to accept those feelings for the taller.

And halfway through Zootopia, Chanyeol found Baekhyun sleeping peacefully. With one pillow under his head, and one tucked in between his thighs.

And something about the sleeping omega made Chanyeol forget about the movie they were watching previously.

Now that Chanyeol looked at the sleeping male, who wasn’t yelling at him for not being clean enough, he thought the latter looked really beautiful.

Chanyeol doesn’t know, how he still remembers, but he does anyway. 

The day when his mother took him and Yoora to her “long lost sister” to meet her new baby.

Chanyeol still remembers her mom holding a tiny bundle, and a pale white face peeking through the towel wrapped around him. And a pouty puppy looking red lips. 

And he also remembers his sister saying how her brother looked like a dork and she would gladly trade Baby Baekhyun with him.

He should have been offended. But he still thought the baby looked really cute. 

Even till the day, almost 25 years later, Chanyeol thinks the baby he saw that day, now grown up as a fine young omega, who goes by the name Baekhyun looked really cute.

And later that night, after bidding Baekhyun a goodbye when Chanyeol laid on his bed, face buried in the pillow his omega best friend was previously sleeping on smelled beautiful.

So like Home..

So like Baekhyun…

But that welcoming scent only seemed to last for a moment only. And Chanyeol wanted to make it last. 

Forever.

—————————————

“It would have been so easier if that idiot had his machine running.” 

Baekhyun remembers when he tried to use the alpha’s machine, it wouldn’t just run because the giant hadn’t used it for so long.

Baekhyun has been doing Chanyeol’s laundry for quite a long time now. Almost 6 weeks he calculated as he checked through pockets of the jeans and hoodies. 

Still Baekhyun couldn’t get over the fact that he discovered his alpha best friend’s secret sketchbook that were filled sketches of him. The possibility that the taller can be in love with him made him happy and also very scared. He didn’t want to lose his best friend because of a failed project called relationship.

Even though Baekhyun was joking, Chanyeol insisted to pay him for doing so much for him. Which Baekhyun solved by telling Chanyeol to buy him detergents and fabric softener.

Chanyeol now a days would get praised by his students and co workers. Telling him how his appearance looked more crisp and more cheery. Chanyeol knew it was for the fresh clothes he was getting to wear. And the thought of a certain omega doing this for him made him smile even more.

All credit goes to Baekhyun.

But Chanyeol would never say it out loud to his co workers nor his students. 

Not even to Baekhyun.

Before Chanyeol knew, he started to wait for his washed laundry from Baekhyun. After getting his freshly washed and pressed clothes from Baekhyun, Chanyeol would bring them to his nose. Inhaling the faint smell of Baekhyun’s that might be there. And sometimes, the smell got blocked by the annoying scent of fabric softener.

So Chanyeol stopped buying fabric softener all together.

Baekhyun asked him about it. He just said he didn’t like how his clothes smelled because of that. Baekhyun didn’t seem very convinced but didn’t press it any further. 

One night, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to hang out with him. He got a gift coupon from one of his students. Dinner for two at a fancy restaurant. 

Baekhyun was nervous. Very nervous. Suddenly the thought of how he looked in front of his best friend worried him. And he simply couldn’t find anything he could wear.

“It’s just a simple dinner idiot. You’re acting as if he asked you out on a date”

Baekhyun reasoned himself. But the doubt in his mind regarding to the sketchbook got the worst of him.  
After excruciatingly long time to get dressed , Baekhyun thought he looked somewhat presentable. After checking himself in the mirror for the last time, Baekhyun took a deep breath and left his apartment.

Chanyeol was waiting for Baekhyun for almost 20 minutes now. His little omega friend was never this late. 

And when he finally arrived, Chanyeol’s jaw dropped.

Baekhyun was wearing a light beige jacket and pants. With a white undershirt.

His blonde locks parted midway. And he may or may not have put a bit of eye liner too. And Baekhyun, as always, looked so effortlessly beautiful. Chanyeol even made a mental note to make a sketch of this Baekhyun when he reaches home.

“Uh Chanyeol..?” Baekhyun waved his hand In front of his best friend who wasn’t speaking at all.

“Did I over dressed myself?” 

Baekhyun asked. Uncertainty prominent in his beautiful features.

“Hah! Why would you say that?! You look beautiful!” Chanyeol screamed. Shocking both of them.

Baekhyun felt his heart thumping again. He felt like he did a good job at dressing himself. He didn’t know why.

During dinner, Chanyeol kept stealing glances at his best friend. Who seemed to enjoy the dinner a lot. They chit chatted, and time flew by. Even though Baekhyun couldn’t risk himself getting drunk, on the other hand Chanyeol didn’t miss the chance of having free wine at the french restaurant they currently were at.

And Chanyeol kind of regretted It a moment later. As they walked out of the restaurant, Chanyeol felt as If he couldn’t tear his eyes off the shorter male walking beside him. He hid his feelings for this omega for so many years so perfectly. What’s wrong with him these days? Chanyeol asked himself. 

“Maybe it’s just the alcohol.” the taller said to himself.

And it didn’t go unnoticed by the smaller man. How the alpha’s head was directed towards him. Barely looking forward. But then when their eyes met, the taller would look away. And Baekhyun would feel his cheeks warm up.

They were acting very weirdly.

And suddenly, there was a voice behind them. Calling out The omega’s name.

“Is that you Baekhyun?” An alpha. Chanyeol noted.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Baekhyun smiled at the other alpha. A surprised gleam playing in the smaller’s eyes.

And Chanyeol clenched his jaw as the other alpha approached them. 

“You didn’t even call me! When did you come back from the states?” Baekhyun smacked the other alpha’s arm playfully.

“Sorry sorry Baek. I just got back a week ago and with everything going on, I didn’t get the chance to call you.” The guy replied.

“Okay. You’re forgiven. Welcome back to Korea hyung.” And before Chanyeol could register what was happening, his omega best friend was engulfed by a bear hug by the god-knows-who alpha.

“Idiot! He’s hugging Baekhyun! Do something!” Chanyeol’s inner alpha screamed inside his head. And Chanyeol suddenly felt he was sober from being tipsy.

Chanyeol cleared his throat to get his best friend’s attention back at him.

“Oh, I didn’t notice Baek, you’re out on a date?” Kris asked mischievously.

“What! No! He’s just my friend!” Baekhyun gasped. Frantically moving his hands in front of the other alpha.

“Hello, I’m Kris. I was Baekhyun’s senior at his university.” And the alpha held his hand out for Chanyeol to take.

Ah.

He didn’t know who Kris was. For the nth time in his life, Chanyeol regretted not going Into the same university as Baekhyun.

“I’m Chanyeol.” Both of the alphas shook hands. 

“You’re Chanyeol? Baekhyun told me so much about you! Its a pleasure to finally meet you.” Kris, flashed him a smile.

“Really? But Baek didn’t mention anything about you to me though.” Chanyeol replied sarcastically. He didn’t like this guy.

“What the heck Yeol! I told you so many stuffs about Yifan hyung! They both are the same.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe how rude his best friend was being to the other male.

“It’s okay Baek. So Uh.. we should hang out sometime?” Kris asked.

“Yeah, sure hyung. Is your number still the same?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes. It is.” Kris smiled at Baekhyun again. 

“I’ll text you. And I hope you didn’t forget to bring me a gift.” Baekhyun playfully glared at Kris.

“You’ll see. Text me.” Kris said again.

“It was nice meeting you Chanyeol. Hope to see you again.” Kris told to Chanyeol, who was TOTALLY ignored throughout their whole conversation. And it irritated him.

“Yeah, sure.” Chanyeol replied curtly.

“You were so freaking rude to him Yeol! Why did you talk to him that way?” 

Baekhyun asked him. Half way through their way to home.Irritation prominent In his voice.

“What? I just told him what was the truth. You never told me your Yifan hyung had another name!” Chanyeol spat back. And Baekhyun, realising His own mistake, quickly shut up.

Rest of their way back home, they didn’t talk to each other. And the rest of the night, Chanyeol sulked at his best friend for calling him just friend in front of his senior. 

The next day Chanyeol went to Baekhyn’s house, the omega was busy tapping away in his phone. And smiling to himself.

“What are you doing on your phone Baek?” Chanyeol asked and also peeked at the phone screen. It was a chat list. With Kris.

“I’m talking to Yifan hyung.” Baekhyun replied. Nonchalantly.

“I didn’t know you were this close with you this hyung Baek.” 

“I am close with him. He helped me a lot In my student days.” Baekhyun put the phone away for a moment to reply his best friend’s question.

“Then why do I not know this? That dude came and just hugged you like that!” Chanyeol was feeling angry.

“He was raised in the states Yeol. He’s very casual to these types of skinship.” 

“So it means you are too?” Chanyeol asked again.

“What the fuck Yeol! Why are you making so big deal out of it?” Baekhyun finally snapped.

“I am making a big deal out of it because you introduced me as your JUST FRIEND to your hyung. Not to mention you ignored me the whole time too. It was supposed to be our night only and that Kris guy ruined it all.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Baekhyun couldn’t believe how immature his best friend was being.

Baekhyun left the room and Chanyeol plopped down on the couch. He felt like crying.

Back in home, Chanyeol couldn’t sketch at all. Each time he tried, his tears would soak the page. He isn’t supposed to cry like this. He’s an alpha for fuck’s sake! But he felt betrayed. By his own best friend. But then his Inner alpha also cursed at him saying how childish he was being. And Chanyeol felt the world was conspiring against him.

Later that night, Baekhyun called Chanyeol in the middle of the night, crying his eyes out and apologizing to him for making him feel Ignored. And Chanyeol should not have felt happy, but he did anyway. And he had a nice sleep that night.

Chanyeol:1 Kris:0

However, Chanyeol’s peace of mind didn’t last for long because Kris, out of nowhere, asked Baekhyun out for a dinner. In a restaurant fancier than the one he took Baekhyun to. And he didn’t even pay for it. Chanyeol and his inner wolf, both panicked when the omega broke the news to him.

———————————

“I need to do something. I need to do something.” Chanyeol pushed his brain to think of something. Something that’ll stop the omega from going on a dinner with that American wolf. 

And then his eyes fell on the pile of clothes he was supposed to take to Baekhyun’s place tomorrow…

BINGO!

Baekhyun woke up from a message tone.

New message From: Yeol

Baekhyun opened the text in a haste. It was early and Chanyeol never wakes up early in the weekend morning.

From Yeol: Baek, I’ll stop by to drop my laundries early today. I’ll be there by 10. 

And it was already 9.30.

To Yeol: sure. Did you have breakfast? 

Baekhyun asked and the alpha was quick to reply.

From Yeol: uh no. Can you make me some toast and eggs?

To Yeol: with bacons?

From Yeol: with bacons.

Baekhyun felt stupid. Cause he literally cried his heart out to the taller man last night because he felt fucking guilty of making his friend feel that he was outcasted. He was just so excited to see Kris after so long, he kind of went away with the conversation.

Baekhyun had to go to dinner with Kris today too. He kind of didn’t want to go.

Baekhyun could hear the beeping sound of someone pressing the passcode of his apartment and he knew it was Chanyeol. 

And he ran towards the front door. Even though he met the giant the day before, he felt oddly excited to see him again.

The door opened and his giant best friend entered the house. 

And Baekhyun felt his heart skipped a beat.

Chanyeol didn’t expect Baekhyun to be at the door when he came in. It was a surprise for him. A pleasant surprise. And the thought that he could come home to see such a beautiful being , waiting by the door for him made his heart flutter in satisfaction.

“Uh.. morning Yeol.” Baekhyun smiled at him. 

“Yeah.. morning to you too Baek.” Both stood In silence for a bit. When did they become so awkward around each other?

“Give me the bag. Let’s have breakfast first.” Baekhyun told the alpha. 

“Uh.. its fine Baek, I’ll drop them at your laundry room. You go ahead.” Chanyeol simply went inside the house.

“That was close!” Chanyeol thought to himself.

They had their breakfast in silence. Neither of them even tried to break the silence. As If they didn’t know what to say.

Chanyeol sat on the couch of the living room. Baekhyun joined him with two mug of coffee. 

The alpha could sense the distress of his best friend. But he still asked him about it.

“Are you stressed about something Baek?” And Baekhyun whipped his head to look at the alpha. Eyes slightly blown. Like a deer caught in the headlight. 

“NO! Why would I be stressed Yeol? You’re thinking too much!” Baekhyun emitted more nervous pheromones.

And Chanyeol panicked. He couldn’t understand why the omega was so nervous. 

“Uh you have the coffee. I’ll just put your laundries into the machine. And before Chanyeol could say anything, Baekhyun fled from the room.

Baekhyun was panting when he closed the door of his laundry room. His heart felt like It would burst if he had stayed around Chanyeol a bit longer. He couldn’t understand why was he feeling like this. Why did it feel like the jar he kept his feelings for the giant intact was slowly cracking?

But then..

Was he really not In love with the giant all the time?

He always smiled whenever the alpha said anything stupid. 

He always felt content whenever he was with his best friend. 

He, never for once thought of getting a mate. Just because he thought he had Chanyeol. 

Weren’t they enough? To make him understand what was wrong with him?

But then came the fear that Chanyeol might not feel the same for him. Maybe he’ll not want him that way. Maybe the sketches he make of his was simply to show him how much he cared for him as a friend.

And It made Baekhyun so scared. He never could risk losing his best friend because of his feelings. And before the omega knew, he was crying. 

He put his both hands over his mouth. To muffle his sobs. 

Chanyeol could smell distress even much more now. Worried of what the omega was distressed about made him walk towards the laundry room. And the door was closed. But he still could hear the muffled cries of the omega inside. And the alpha panicked.

“Did he read them already..?” An unknown fear came over the alpha’s mind and he knocked on the door.

“Baek are you okay?” Baekhyun’s tears suddenly came to a halt. 

“Baek I’m coming in..” Chanyeol and twisted the knob.

“NO! Don’t come in Yeol!” Baekhyun yelled.

“Okay.. But are you okay?” Worry was laced in the alpha’s voice.

“Yeah I’m fine Yeol. I’ll be out in a few.” Baekhyun wiped his face and stood up. He needed to finish his work.

First few ones were hoodies and dress shirts. The omega thoroughly checked through the pockets in case the stupid giant put something In them and forgot.

And Baekhyun saw a piece of paper peeking out of one jeans pocket. Baekhyun pulled the paper out and unfolded it. To see what it was about.

It was a small piece of paper. With the alpha’s hand writing on it.

Hey Beautiful 

And Baekhyun’s breath got caught in his throat. He took another pant and checked its pockets too. They had similar piece of paper too.

You know, I’ve seen so many babies in this life. But baby Baek was the cutest.

Baekhyun hastily took all the notes from the pants he had there.

And that Baekhyun still is the cutest in my eyes.

How do you manage to do that? Taking my breath away each time you smile at me?

But I didn’t like it how you ignored me for some other alpha. It also took my breath away. But it didn’t feel healthy

The fourth note made Baekhyun to snort. 

But, no matter what, you’ll always be my number one priority. And the one I’ll love. Forever.

And Baekhyun broke down again. He couldn’t understand what these notes meant. He felt confused. And his heart couldn’t take it anymore.

And Chanyeol entered the room just then. He couldn’t understand why the omega was crying. Did he not love him?

Panic took over Chanyeol’s mind as he looked at the omega kneeling on the floor with the notes in his grasp.

“Baek.. hey why are you crying like this?” 

Chanyeol carefully kneeled in front of the crying omega. But the latter only cried harder. Seeing Chanyeol at this moment was too much for him.

“Shush.. don’t cry don’t cry.” Chanyeol pulled the omega in his arms. Rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

And Chanyeol started to think if confessing like this was a bad idea.

“Why..?” Chanyeol could barely catch what the omega in his arms was saying.

“Huh?” 

“Why did you write these notes Yeol. I don’t understand…” the sobs died down and the omega was occasionally hiccuping now.

And Chanyeol felt at loss of words.

“I.. uh..” the alpha felt his throat drying up.  
But when he looked back at the omega, eyes starting to fill up in tears again. He pulled the omega back In his arms.

“No..no Baek. Please don’t cry anymore. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol slowly rocked the bodies back a forth.

“Why are you saying sorry idiot?” Baekhyun asked.

“I knew it. It wasn’t a good idea to confess to you like this.” At this, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol and looked at his best friend. Horrid marring the omega’s features.

“I thought I would not confess to you. Never…” Chanyeol paused for a moment.

“But that day, when that Kris hugged you like that, I felt so angry! I felt I’d tear his head off his body.” Chanyeol huffed loudly. And Baekhyun couldn’t believe what was happening.

“And when you said Kris asked you out for a dinner, I finally realised that I can never see you being with another alpha.” 

Chanyeol took the omega’s hands in his own, and gave them a firm squeeze.

“I couldn’t tolerate for those seconds that alpha touched you. I wouldn’t be able to live with the fact that any other alpha is your MATE!” Baekhyun flinched by the tone the alpha used. 

“And all I want to say is Baek.. I..” Baekhyun spoke up before the alpha could finish his words.

“Why..?” 

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked in confusion.

“Why would you suddenly just jump out of nowhere and tell me you have feelings for me?” Baekhyun had his eyes casted down.

“I am your best friend. Aren’t I ?” Baekhyun looked straight into the alpha’s eyes. And Chanyeol could smell anger increasing.

“How can you say about these so easily?” Baekhyun said before the alpha could say anything else.

“All these times, I kept denying my feelings for you. For the sake of our friendship. Thinking you might never want to stay with me anymore if I confessed.” Baekhyun grabbed his alpha best friend by his collar and shook him.

“How can you say these so easily? Why was I the only one to be so scared Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s voice quivered and fresh batch of tears started to fall down to his cheeks.

On the other hand, Chanyeol was dumbfounded. 

“Baekhyun..loves me too..?” 

“Why was it only me feeling like shit for having those types of feelings toward my best friend.” Baekhyun started to cry so hard that Chanyeol thought he might not be even breathing.

So he wrapped his arms around the omega once more and pulled him closer.

“It was so easy because you made It so Baek.”

Chanyeol started off softly. Baekhyun could feel the vibration of the others voice through his chest. It felt nice.

“Each time you yell at me for not doing my laundry.. I fall In love With you. Because it shows how much you care about every single and smallest thing about me.” 

“And the way you always made me salads with cucumber even though you can’t even stand the smell of it.. It made me fall in love with you even more.” Chanyeol tightens his arms around the omega. He didn’t want to let go.

“And of course I feared that you might not love me that way.. but I never feared that you’d leave me Baek..” And Baekhyun looked at his giant friend. Eyes red and glossy.

“Really..?” Baekhyun asked, albeit uncertain.

“Yes.” But Chanyeol was firm too.

“So you won’t leave me if I said I love you..?” Chanyeol laughed at how uncertain the omega sounded.

“Of course not idiot. I’d be a fool to leave you.” Chanyeol smiled again.

“Don’t smile like that idiot. I would have died if you would have left me.” Baekhyun hit the alpha hard on his arms. And Chanyeol yelped.

“Did you really think I’d leave you Baek?” 

“Yeah.. I mean I was just scared you know… we’ve been like.. brothers for so long.. I feared we might not work out and eventually part ways..” 

And Chanyeol understood. He has been through this same phase. For so long time already..  
But being with Baekhyun somehow eased those fear. He knew.. that everything will be fine. He just had to be a bit brave.

“Let’s make It work then Baek..” Chanyeol offered.

“Huh..?”

“Yeah.. lets be more like boyfriends..than brothers.” Chanyeol brought his one hand so wipe the remaining tears from the omega’s eyes.

“Let’s go on dates, let’s go on dinners .. just like a normal couple you know..” 

“Can we do that?” Baekhyun still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that all of these were really happening.

“Yeah.. I promise I’ll be a good boyfriend. I’ll also help you with doing my laundries.” And Baekhyun finally laughed out. And like a contagious disease, the laugh infected the alpha too. 

“So.. what do you think Baek?” 

“Hm.. I think a bit help would be nice.” Baekhyun finally replied and the taller man pulled the latter even closer. 

So close that their breathes were mingling with each other. 

They didn’t know who leaned In first, not like they cared anyway.

But their lips met for a short period of time. Only to make them want to kiss each other for another time. 

And then another 

And another….

“Chanyeol..” hearing the voice Chanyeol released the omega’s lower lip for a moment to kiss the latter’s jaw. Slowly Putting butterfly kisses all over the face.

“Let’s start with your help with laundry right now.” Baekhyun pulled himself away from the alpha and the taller could only groan in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on AFF a long ago. Thought I should post it here too. please leave comments and kudos if you like it. happy reading<3


End file.
